


Before Nine AM

by livinginthepast



Series: Leftovers [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: AU, Other, Pre-Meeting, Pre-Slash, yes this is a howard as a bin man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthepast/pseuds/livinginthepast
Summary: Vince gets up early for once.





	Before Nine AM

The loud noise of strange machinery travelled to Vince’s window which he regretted keeping open last night despite how warm it was. He groaned into his pillow, trying to get back to sleep would be impossible. He rubbed his face crumbling eyeliner and glitter across his fingertips and then moved his hand into his fringe to try and stop it sticking up weird like it tended to do after a long night. 

“C’mon, small eyes, move it, we need to get to the next street.”

“I’m going. I’m going.”

Howard had recently quit trying to make it as a jazz musician and instead gravitated towards something real men did. He didn’t want to flounce around anymore pretending to be an artist when the world had already moved on from jazz and cream poetry. Rubbish didn’t move until his crew moved it. He felt like a proper member of a team rather than somebody floating between being completely alone and unpopular.

Vince bounded down the stairs in a t-shirt and pair of black jeans he’d grabbed off his fashionably adorned wooden floor. He’d brushed his teeth and got his hair looking manageable as quickly as he did for Christmas morning – the excitement of what was going on outside was much better than Christmas, and much rarer.

“Wait! Are you bin men?” He said trying to grab the groups attention. 

“Um, yes?” Said the awkward tall man in a black hat.

Howard was confused as to why there was someone so interested in catching the bin men’s attention – perhaps they’d accidently thrown something important away. He stepped towards the excited person who looked like a fizzy drink about to spill over a leave sugar water all over the ground. 

“You’re a bin man? That’s so cool! I never wake up in time to see you guys.”

“Well we’re just doing our jobs, little man.”

“I honestly wasn’t even sure if you existed! You guys are a bit rare, like unicorns.”

“Unicorns don’t exist.”

“Sure they do! Naboo, my mate, he one cut a unicorn’s mane and got into some right trouble with the board of shaman – they almost imprisoned him.”

The strange man was cut off by one of the crew members shouting over to Howard to hurry up. Howard turned to face Vince again and casually said goodbye. Vince looked vaguely upset but bounced back instantly, smiling and opening the shop door whilst waving goodbye to Howard.  
Howard shook his head to get rid of the weirdness and walked down to the street corner to continue picking up black bins bags.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entirely random idea I had whilst handing out leaflets and being a tired mess.  
> I could continue this idea later on but I just sort of wanted to get it all out there. Maybe I'll make this some kind of weird disjointed AU series if anyone likes it, who knows.


End file.
